Over Again
by Oh.My.Chuck.X
Summary: Lucifer and Michael fought each other. Now it's Sam and Dean. The Bible is repeating itself. The Human Race has given itself a way to survive. And the Angels are going to try and get rid of it however they can… Cas/OC, eventual Adam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This story was co-written with my friend ObsessedMuchXX, go check out her story Grey Motorways**

Chapter 1

She really didn't understand how Dean and Sam were so comfortable here. It was too noisy, too crowded, and the drink she was holding tasted like crap. Mind you, she'd been getting used to it recently. Used to the drunks. Used to the dark and the dinge. Used to the cheap tasting alcohol. It was either this, or hunting down some evil sonovabitch. Out of the two, she preferred this. At least in here she wasn't risking her ass every five seconds.

"Lighten up, Lynn!" Dean told her, leaning over the table, "have a drink!" he flicked her almost full glass. Reluctantly, she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. It tasted like crap… but she'd had worse.

Next to Dean, Sam rolled his eyes. "Maybe she doesn't want to drink herself stupid, Dean," he said. Lynn shrugged as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Who wouldn't want to do that?" Dean joked. Again, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Normal people?" he suggested.

During this whole exchange, Lynn had just stayed quiet, hunched in her seat, staring down into the bubbles forming in the glass. Opposite her, Sam and Dean continued arguing, but she wasn't really paying attention. To be honest, she couldn't really wait until she could leave again. She preferred hunting on her own and it wasn't that she didn't like the brothers- they were great. But at least when she parted from them she wouldn't be spending so much time in bars.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she suddenly heard. She, Sam and Dean slowly looked towards a corner, guessing who was standing there. They were right. As soon as he spotted them, Castiel made his way over, the usual blank expression on his face.

"Dean, Sam, Evelyn," he greeted. Lynn groaned.

"Please, Cas," she mumbled, "_Lynn_, its _Lynn_."

"Yeah, Cas," Dean butted in, "Call her _Lynn_," he smirked. Lynn shot him a look, but didn't say anything.

"I apologise… Lynn," Castiel said, as he sat down beside her. Subconsciously, she brought her hand up and started biting her nails. No one seemed to notice.

"So, Cas," Dean said, leaning back in his seat slightly, "why're you here?" Castiel looked at him as Lynn looked at Cas out of the corner of her eye.

"There is something I think you would like to know about your next hunt," Cas said. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well don't be all vague about it, Cas," he said sarcastically. Cas opened his mouth to speak-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" all of their heads whipped around and they saw two men by the bar, one with a large wet patch on the front of his shirt, and another clasping an empty glass- which had probably been full about five seconds ago.

"Well maybe if you hadn't walked straight into me-!" the guy with the glass started to say as the second guy took a drunken swing at the other guys face. Even from the other side of the bar, Lynn heard the nauseating _crunch_as the first guys nose broke, and he went reeling back.

Within seconds, the two people were just a heap of yelling, swearing and punching. Several other people around them seemed to get drawn into the fight, and Lynn moaned as the noise rang in her ears. Maybe she preferred hunting after all.

She hadn't noticed Dean and Sam making their way over to the fight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam was yelling.

"Break it up!" Dean shouted.

Sam went to pull another guy out of the mess, who turned, ready to punch his face in. He cowered slightly, however, when he noticed Sam was at least a foot taller than him.  
>Still at the small table, Lynn cringed as something, probably a beer bottle, went flying past her head. In these past few months, she had witnessed at least five bar fights, and she was pretty sure two of them were caused by Dean. The Winchesters <em>really<em>didn't choose the best places to drink.

Next to her, Castiel was completely unfazed.

She started chewing on her nails again when the sound of sirens steadily grew louder. Sam and Dean looked up, and she swore she saw an irritated look cross Dean's face at the interruption. The brothers pushed back through the brawl, and Lynn quickly stood up, sliding past Castiel.

"C'mon," she muttered, tapping his shoulder. He looked up at her and just disappeared. Dean took her arm and gently tugged her away from the table, making sure she didn't get lost in the crowd of fighters. Even she admitted that she probably wouldn't last three minutes. Ghosts and guns she could handle. Punches and people? Not so much.

Meanwhile, Adam Milligan drove down an empty road, listening to the radio. The news was on, and it was talking about a girl who had been found dead in the girl's locker room of the local school. Adam grimaced, it was _his_ old school. Apparently, the girl had died violently, with blood still pouring from the wounds. But no one had any idea who had done it. _Or what…_Adam thought.

Maybe he should phone Sam and Dean. He hadn't really spoken to them in ages. Mind you, they _would_ know more about it. _But what if it's just a normal human murder?_ He thought. He shook his head. It couldn't be. He knew it couldn't be a normal human murder. It just _couldn't_.

As he parked his car outside the block of apartments he lived in, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled Sam's number and brought it up to his ear. It rang once, twice- "Hello?"

**Author note: So this is my first story...umm... I guess please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I forgot to say last time that obviously I don't own anything, I wish I did...but I don't, I guess I do own Lynn though. And just to let you know that we are in England, so if you do review please can you not write any season 6 spoliers because we won't see it until June, Thanks and please review :)**

Chapter 2

The motel room was like all the others: dingy, dark, and dusty. The typical Hunters accommodation. Most people (sometimes called normal people) only considered them a place to sleep during a long journey. But to Lynn and the Winchesters, and all the other Hunters out there, it was more like a home. Or, as close to home as they could get.

Sam was talking animatedly to someone on his phone, like he had been for the last five minutes. Lynn was huddled up by the pillow on her bed, her pale blue eyes following Dean as he paced the room restlessly.

"Yeah, thanks, Adam," Sam sighed, "yeah, we'll see you soon." He hung up, threw the phone over to Lynn's bed, where it landed a few inches away from her, and looked at his brother.

"What did Adam want?" Dean asked, "I didn't think he'd be calling us anytime soon…"

"He says he's found a case we might want to look at," Sam replied, as he strolled over to another bed and sitting down on it, "in a school. Town called Bromfield"

Lynn looked at the two of them, "you're kidding, right?" she asked, studying both of their faces. The brothers glanced at each other.

"No," Sam replied, carefully, "why?"

Lynn closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them, she muttered, "I used to go there," she paused for a second, "unfortunately," another pause, and then she shrugged, "'til I was, like, fifteen." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Fifteen?" he asked, "What happened to the rest of the years?"

Lynn coughed guiltily, and started chewing on her nails, "I, uh… I got, um, kicked out…"

"You got kicked out?" Dean asked, as if it was the most surprising thing in the world (and it wasn't really that far off, coming from Lynn).

"Yeah," she said.

"Of a school?" Dean went on.

"Yes," she said, getting a tiny bit annoyed.

"I couldn't imagine you getting kicked out of anywhere!" Dean chuckled, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" he asked. Lynn shrugged.

"Uh," she said, "I just kept… stealing things…" she rubbed the back of her neck, and then went back to chewing on her nails.

"Wow," Dean said, "Little Lynn used to be bad!" Sam rolled his eyes again as Lynn flushed as red as her ginger hair.

The next day, as Sam and Lynn were packing up their few possessions, they heard a crash and then a 'Damn it!' from the bathroom. They looked at each other.

"Cas…" Sam stated.

"Yeah," Lynn agreed. They're suspicions were confirmed when Dean strode out of the bathroom, followed by the trench-coat wearing Angel.

"Cas turned up," he said. Sam raised his eyebrows and Lynn just pulled on a jacket.

"Ready to go?" she asked, zipping it up.

"Yeah," Dean said, picking up his car keys from the bedside table.

"So how far away is Bromfield from here, then?" Lynn asked, as they left the motel.

"Couple hours," Same replied. She nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking a bit slower than the brothers.

"Will you be ok, Evelyn?" Castiel asked.

"Lynn," she corrected him, looking down at the ground as she walked.

"Will you be ok, Lynn?" Castiel asked. The woman sighed and looked up at him, smiling slightly. Their eyes were almost level; she was probably only an inch shorter than him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, and she took hold of his hand loosely, "I'll be good," this time, she said it to reassure herself.

Castiel looked down at their hands. He was still new the whole… human contact thing.

She let go of his hand before she climbed into the backseat of Dean's car. When she glanced outside again, Castiel was gone.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," she muttered, closing the door.

"You and me both," Dean replied, before starting up the engine and turning his music up.

Lynn closed her eyes as his loud-as-it-can-be rock music filled the car. Over the past couple months, she'd gotten used to it, but she couldn't say she'd willingly go out and by an ACDC CD.

She leaned her head against the window as Dean drove out of the parking lot, and started down the long, black road.

Meanwhile, in his apartment, Adam glanced at his clock. It was 11:00am. He wondered how long it would take Sam and Dean to get here. Didn't Sam say they had some girl going around with them for a little while now? What did he say her name was? Louise… Lily… Lynn! That was the one… I think… he thought. He looked at his clock again. 11:01am. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
